


【茸D】Saltatio

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 带妈妈补身子
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 7





	【茸D】Saltatio

【茸D】Saltatio  
是spellbond的短打加笔，虽然没看不影响阅读，但惯用文风奇怪、三观奇怪，还是读过并有接受度再看比较好

summary：带妈妈补身子

*DIO单方面性转  
*无替身  
*ok?↓  
==========  
*  
'打自十五岁那年过去四年之有，中途偶尔会回趟，但毕竟不甚频繁。幸许受惠于通讯科技的进步，在闲暇时能够拨打电话、又或书信递送；然而，诸如这样的行径必然存在一定风险...'

当我踏进那间打自十岁之后、偶尔还会与母亲同寝的房间时，母亲安静的侧枕于柔软的被褥，枕头角边躺着那封三个星期前寄出的信件，看来终于到达目的地。

我回到早晨的开罗，也解释了为何当我取出长钥匙打开大门，亮起走廊的灯时，屋内仍然一片寂静－－现在是母亲的休息时间——我将鞋子脱在房间门口，悄声步入(那或许只是主观，事实上我无法保证我自敞门那个剎那开始的一连串脚音，是否能躲过母亲敏锐的双耳)；她的双眼仍然轻闭，肌肤白皙透明得能看见眼皮上蓝紫色的静脉，我拨开她的额发亲吻她的额间，她好似金色蝴蝶的睫毛微微颤了一下，似乎是脸颊碰上发丝、带了点痒意。

她睁开双眼看我，唇瓣像是熟睡一阵而有些干燥感，顺势撑起上身躺入我因坐在床沿而稍微垂下的臂弯。像是还犯困的瞇着眼，我替她将被放置在床头柜上、被印上淡淡薄雾唇印(那是护唇膏，我猜想)的玻璃杯拿下，她的指尖碰上杯子，小小的喝了一口，然后把杯子放回我手中。

"你回来了。"她说。

我轻轻的应了一声。她的样子看上去瘦了，不似往常那样。尽管她平常举手投足略嫌慵懒，可今日多了些有气无力；那与沉睡后的苏醒不太相关，正当我想开口询问，她便握着我的手贴上她的腹部。

"你想要'它'吗？"

母亲说，她让我的掌心服贴在她那肉眼看不出多大差异、必需用抚摸才能感觉出微微隆起的小腹。那是一种奇妙的心情，她怀孕了－－肌肤相亲的欢愉带来新生的结果，那像是往快乐又迭加了轻飘飘的快乐－－使我手止不住缓缓移动着确认，母亲的手也放在侧边，没有阻止我的任何行为。

"您是想要'它'的，或是认为留下'它'也无妨。如果您真的不想要，不会留有任何机会询问我这个问题。"

这副情境如此迷人。她瞇起眼把指尖搭在唇缘，用指肚摩娑着宛如干燥玫瑰花瓣的下唇，"我在你看来独裁如此？"

"不。"我将她搂紧碎吻着她的额角，最后来到她的耳尖，"我很高兴您在已经决定好的事情上，还留有那即便知道我会尊重您、您却愿意给予我的转圜余地。它何其有幸？我何其有幸。"

听到这番话，母亲的样子看上去有些开心。她用掌心挡住我细吻不停的嘴唇，又似乎被痒意弄得忍不住收起手指，"哎，花言巧语。"

她躯体柔软；像是孕育生灵的丰沃大地必然存在甘甜水源的濡润河谷，定是那令人心神向往的蜜与奶之乡－－探求而至就此长居；它四季递嬗，呼唤着宛如异邦人的我用尽全身上下、去与它想表达的深意媾和。但非恍然发觉这世间居然有如此玄妙境地必须停访－－而是最终彻底明白我即由此发源，为呼应她而回溯前来。

是乳香，是没药。我由此降生，皮肤必定有甬道里每段皱褶的记忆，而现下又有另一个'它'，'它'势必会从子宫的温暖开始明白。

"已经三个月了。"母亲说，并放弃制止我的小摸小挠，她放松且枕上我的肩膀；我握上她的手腕，缓缓让手指向上而和她十指相扣，"得知这个消息我是喜悦的，但我不允许它使您这样过分苍白。"

她偏了偏头，垂在我肩上的发丝弄出金色波浪轧向碎石乱岸般。她的半脸埋入我的肩膀，我只得轻声说道："还请别和自己的身体闹脾气。"

"我不饿，初流乃，最近都不怎么饿。"她嘟哝道。

"您瘦了，总不能就这样一直没胃口。这阵子暂时和我待在一起，好吗？"我不可能妥协母亲这样的行为，她的几绺头发遮住脸庞使我看不清她的表情，只是略略不满道："还轮到你管我。"

"母亲。"我半带责备的让她的脸转来与我相对；她不情不愿的在我鼻尖要往她脸颊上时偷偷躲开，但已经稍稍能感觉出她对这个提议不是相当反对，"我那边恰巧发生一些不如意的事，您能否来帮我一点小小的忙，好吗？"

她皱皱鼻尖，最后妥协了。

*

那天傍晚，她坐在梳妆台前让我替她编发。我将她的发辫盘高固定，左前边拉出长而卷的额侧发，其他则会歇息于她那顶荷叶帽的掩盖之下。

她从衣柜挑选了一件看上去款式相当典雅的黑色灯笼袖连身长裙，以及金色暗纹的软缎封腰，于封腰上端稍稍整理衣服皱褶，本来就看不出怀孕的身形现在看上去腰腹纤细仍旧。

四年前的晚宴已经不少人见过母亲，她拉住我的衣袖小声说："总是有人称呼我'尊敬的夫人'。"我笑了笑将大衣披上她过薄的双肩，"您担得起。"

"然后呢？你所谓的一些'不如意'之事？"她的双手环胸，让我揽住她的肩向前走、任我带着她跟前方带路的手下来到一栋建筑的地下室。石壁上还有篝火，她在踏下石阶时轻笑，"我还不知道你喜欢这种十六世纪羁押嫌犯的建筑。"

"可惜里头不是嫌犯，是确罪。我只能说怎么没有那像《陷坑与钟摆》里的裁判所，能让这些人理解一下无法解脱的折磨？我也乐得轻松。尽管根源是我不希望这个烦恼发生－－它叫做'我该如何处刑蔑视规矩的人'，但它已是事实，还真是考验我贫乏的想像力。"

我们站在分隔的牢狱面前，里面有四个人，监牢数量将整个地下室环成一圈，中央便成了类似是小广场的空间。我和母亲解释了一下他们为什么在这里的理由，当初助我反叛上位的兄弟唯一要求就是帮派不得贩毒，这些人就是违反禁令事态略嫌严重，但起码贩卖途径(如从何获得原料、运输、以及贩卖对象)已经解决得差不多，接下来就是罚责的部份。

母亲懒洋洋的靠在我怀中，抬抬眼皮看着我指挥别人打开其中一间牢房。他们各自都被绑在椅子上，或许是素质挺好(抓下面的人没什么意义，要取得物料并教唆车手，势必是拥有一笔资金...不如说就是原干部)，看上去互相装作不怎么熟识。

"呵，都四年过去了还发生这样乱糟糟的事。"母亲倒是觉得这是无聊的事般摆摆手，我苦笑着道："还请别这样使我泄气。四年前我有给时间请他们缓缓的将毒品交易收掉，结局是沉寂一段时间的故态复萌；那么享受了不应存在的荣光，必当已经做好承担代价的觉悟。"

"堂·乔巴拿。"

我将母亲留在原地，止步于那扇被打开的牢门前。那是一个面部有伤疤的男人，双手被反绑在椅子上，"知道我们继续贩毒的当下，尊敬的堂·乔巴拿第一时间不是制止，而是等待、甚至派人混入其中，就只为了摸清整个路线。当你禁毒令一下，那些毒瘾不可解却拿不到货的，以及我们走私时那些染上毒瘾并逐渐加大的，因为你'必须一网打尽'的时间延宕而造就的痛苦，可曾令你眉头一皱？"

"佐罗先生，我还是第一次听到这种把无辜的人搅得人生一团糟、却还能宛如师出正义的指责。"我拉起挂在牢门的黑色布条，向前蒙住他的眼部缠绕两圈，并打了一个死结，"但很可惜，你并没有提问我的立场。"

我把目光从佐罗先生(那位脸上有伤疤的男人)身上移开时，母亲正朝替我们带路的手下勾勾手。

"去拿点这样大小的冰块。"她说，在空气中画出大约掌心大小的图形，"用个桶子装着，再拿个空桶和两条毛巾。"

手下应了一声便离开地下室，母亲走到我的身边，无趣的看了看佐罗先生的镇定坐姿；我轻拍她的肩膀附耳道："有食物在您的面前，总是有点提振食欲的效果，不是吗？"

母亲哼了一声，"不孝。"

我挥手请将母亲吩咐的东西带来的手下先行离开。像是明白了我没有方向对佐罗先生施以相称的刑罚，母亲彷佛做示范般，单手用食指和拇指掐住人的脸颊强迫他张嘴，拿着其中一条毛巾缓慢而粗暴的塞入他的口中，在佐罗先生反射性干呕时又更用力的将毛巾完全挤入他嘴中。

其他被反绑三人看见这副景象倒也没露出什么表情，彷佛默认了自己会观赏完这场实施于自己同伴身上的应得暴行。

"我的孩子，拆信刀呢？"

母亲说，她的嗓音听上去有些飘渺温和，像慈爱女神和煦的询问凡人为了什么忧愁而心烦。我将随身携带的拆信刀递给她，她往佐罗先生的手腕浅浅划了一刀，看着血珠渐渐渗出，用刀面轻按他的手腕，刀锋刮下一层薄薄血液凑往佐罗先生的鼻尖稍稍转动，"你的双眼被遮住、嘴被塞住；但这不会妨碍你嗅到自己鲜血的味道，以及你身上即将发生的所有事－－无需猜想，我会一一说予你听。"

慈爱女神如此说道：她亲自前来，只为迷途的凡人解忧，离苦得乐，求无所求。

她用冰块反覆抹过人的掌心手腕，又延伸到手臂，宛如唱着安眠曲柔声的说：只消那丝沁凉甚至冰冻，就能麻醉掉伤口微乎其微的疼痛；与你们带着那些能使人暂时逃避现实的药锭粉末背后，用无止境的深渊有什么不同？我赋予你伤痛，再为你麻痹－－但伤口的本质不会被抹去－－听见了吗？你的血滴滴落下的声音。

那是冰块消融、滴落桶中的声音。母亲压低声线，轻轻的'嘘'，在人耳畔低吟，"听，仔细听，你能猜测这样的滴流量对于一个人来说，需要多久才能将生命耗尽？你真是个幸福的人，多少人知晓心脏在跃动、血液在奔流，却从未好好聆听它们的节奏？听，仔细听，你是否能感觉到鼓膜一下一下的响鸣？它是热烈，抑或是薄弱？"

佐罗先生的喉头逐渐发出古怪的咕咕声，母亲提高音量，将刀子递给我道："刀子交给你，为他再剜深一刀吧。"

她稍稍翻转手腕，用动作暗示我转成刀背。我用刀背在母亲方才划的伤口再碰一下，母亲突然握着我的手用力，将刀线轨迹划歪整个小臂，"哎，粗心的孩子，这么大口子血都溢出来了。"

母亲把一些消融的水用另一条准备的毛巾沾湿，拧到佐罗先生已被冰冻麻痹得分不出温度的手。但我想他大抵能感觉一片湿润触感突然大片淌下，就只因我用刀背为他制造毫不痛痒刀线以及母亲拧的水，佐罗先生的咽鸣激烈了起来，甚至用力得脖子和太阳穴都浮现青筋，母亲笑着把手指缓缓插进他颈侧明显的血管，浅尝几口。

由于接下来发生的事难以揣测佐罗先生的所思所想，请谅我扼要的带过。他整个人像是想摆脱束缚的大力晃动，几下之后又宛如脱力的呜咽；来回折腾后其中一位观赏者似乎忍不住了，大喊着'佐罗！你根本没有出血！那个女人在诓骗你！'，母亲语带笑意，说'那是你朋友？还替你加油打气呢。你相信他吗？能回应他的呼唤吗？还是已经缺氧缺得头晕发软、四肢无力？'

最后以母亲又尝了几口血做为这四小时精神凌迟的休止符。当覆于佐罗先生眼上的黑布被摘下时，他的瞳仁没有接触到光线的遽缩，倒是不太对称的乏力缩放，目光涣散。

最后，母亲把奄奄一息的佐罗先生锁在牢房里，像吃到一半便吃不下的餐点留在餐盘般。她抽出我大衣里的手帕擦擦手，"等等让人把地板收拾干净。"

我应了一声，准备带她走出地下室，她忽然转头对方才那位大吼的'囚犯'露出一个令人颤栗的微笑，"明天轮到你了，希望你今晚睡个好觉，保持体力。"

我带着她踏上阶梯，走出地下室。

*

在我沐浴完时，母亲已经躺在我的床上，懒散无聊又放松的样子。我将身体俯在她身上亲吻她的双颊，进食以及热水澡让她的脸颊微微红润，看上去有气色得多。

她侧卧着抚摸腹部，用腿勾住我的腿缠上，"初流乃，宝宝要叫什么名字。"

我笑着环住她的腰，"叫初流乃"

"幼稚。"母亲将自己的手臂曲起枕在头下，我跟着抚上她腹部迷人奇妙的曲线，"它会是能取代我的存在吗？"

"那可得加点油。"母亲瞇起双眼，不晓得是对我还是对宝宝说。

至于三个星期后，我将'囚犯'中的最后一人带上干部会议，亲眼经历了三案处刑现场的他歇斯底里的吼着'乔鲁诺·乔巴拿和那个女人都是疯子、是怪物！'；母亲像是于心不忍的伏着我的肩膀道："孩子，他彻底疯了。"

我小幅度的抬起手询问众人意见，"现在谁更像疯子一点？"

我想，如果母亲最近不太饿的话，或许我会拍拍他的肩膀和他说："你自由了，尽管去和别人说乔鲁诺·乔巴拿是个疯子吧。"

fin.


End file.
